¿Quieres casarte conmigo, nya?
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: —Minato… ¿Qué harás si no quiere casarse contigo? —Eso no importa, si no quiere lo secuestraré porque ya tengo el permiso del señor Izuna, nos llevaremos a Itachi y a Sasuke, vendremos aquí por si Oro-chan dice que no y comeremos tus galletas. : Por ItaDei SasuNaru fan Y Stig Al-sayf :
1. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, nya?

**¡Hola a todos los sexys amantes del FugaMina!**

**aqui la ultima actualizacion de la saga nekos, esta fue subida en diciembre del año pasado.**

**como siempre les recuerdo que este fic esta escrito por ****ItaDei_SasuNaru-fan **** quien tiene todo su trabajo en amor yaoi y pues yo.**

***Es un Two Shot, donde las parejas principales son el FugaMina y el JiraOro **

***Hay SasuNaru. Esperamos que les guste.**

***Ambientado en un Universo Alterno y parte de la saga.**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todo es hecho sin fines de lucro, no recibimos ninguna remuneración por ello. Hecho únicamente por y para fans.**

* * *

A Minato le encantaba pasar el tiempo con su tía Tsunade o, como él solía llamarle, Tsuna-chan. Sucedía raramente pero cuando llegaba el día de pasar con ella, sabía que sería un día irrepetible.

Tsuna-chan hacía eso porque sus padres necesitaban tiempo a solas. Oro-chan decía que no era necesario, que él no necesitaba de ningún tiempo libre y mucho menos alejado de sus hijos, pero entonces aparecía Jira-chan y le decía cosas al oído que lo ponían muy sonrojado.

Minato todavía se preguntaba qué harían sus padres cuando se quedaban solos.

Dejando sus infantiles reflexiones de lado, era entretenido porque le daba muchas galletas y cosas dulces que su Oro-chan le prohibía. Además, sus hermanitos se la pasaban en grande en su casa.

Yahiko y Nagato se daban la gran vida jugando por los largos corredores o haciendo estrago en las habitaciones, haciendo misiones y saltando sobre las camas. Konan se convertía en mil personajes en las expertas manos de la rubia, que la peinaba y consentía con absoluto fervor; podía ser una princesa, una sirena, una doctora y lo que su mentecita decidiera con tan solo pedírselo a Tsunade y cuando Shizune les hacía compañía era el paraíso para la pequeña. Era como una fiesta solo de chicas, en la que los chicos decidían apartarse y dejarlas ser… no vaya a ser que los agarren desprevenidos y los quieren peinar también.

Ahora que Naruto los acompañaba, la rubia se acordaba de comprar leche para el minino que ronroneaba feliz y se sentía a gusto estirando las patas en hogares nuevos, maltratando alguna cortina furtivamente.

Una de las desventajas era que estaban en la casa de Tsunade, y en la casa de Tsunade, Tsunade manda.

Cuando llegaba la tarde los más pequeños tomaban la siesta y Yahiko caía redondo sobre cualquier superficie mullida y Tsunade decidía ver la televisión acompañada de Minato.

Entre Shizune y ella escogían la película más cursi que podían encontrar y la veían. Minato, que por experiencias pasadas no se atrevería a cambiar de canal, tenía que sentarse en un banquito cerca del televisor. A veces era tan aburrido que se balanceaba en la sillita, en un traqueteo que podía durar horas, con la mirada perdida en cualquier parte simplemente porque no quería jugar solo.

En esos momentos pensaba que habría sido mucho mejor que lo dejaran en casa de los Uchiha, así podría retar a Fugaku por cualquier tontería y divertirse.

Decidió que le pediría permiso a la rubia para salir al patio y distraerse un poco cuando sin querer levantó los ojos y vio la pantalla. Paró en seco y se quedó mirando la escena, intrigado.

Ladeó la cabeza, un poco extrañado. Era un beso de adultos entre los actores principales, muy parecidos a los de sus padres. Frunció graciosamente la boquita.

Eran labios, tras labios, tras dientes, tras lengua, más lengua, de nuevo labios, más labios, mejillas sonrojadas y miradas profundas.

Nervios, luego otro beso.

Diálogos románticos, en los que el chico le prometía el cielo a la protagonista y luego le pedía que se casara con él.

_"Te amo, por favor quédate conmigo por siempre, hasta que las fuerzas nos abandonen…"_

_"Jack…"_

El sonido de los trompeteos de las narices de Shizune y Tsunade lo sacaran de su embeleso, pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para concebir una gran idea.

—¿Tsu-chan?

—¿Mmm? —respondió Tsunade sin despegar sus ojos de la película.

—Si le doy un beso así a Fugaku, así en la boca… ¿me puedo casar con él?

Tsunade le miró a través de sus orbes empañadas por las lágrimas, recordando lejanamente quien era el tal Fugaku. Jiraiya le había contado acerca del niño. Le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

—No puedes porque para eso también él debe querer, Minato. Debe haber amor de por medio… ¿Qué harás si no quiere casarse contigo?

—Eso no importa, si no quiere lo secuestraré porque ya tengo el permiso del señor Izuna, nos llevaremos a Itachi y a Sasuke, vendremos aquí por si Oro-chan dice que no y comeremos tus galletas.

Sin decir más y con el brío renovado, Minato salió saltando hacia la cocina buscando más merienda y luego subió a la otra planta para velar el sueño de sus hermanos y darles la primera sonrisa al despertar.

—¿Te imaginas que se casan de verdad? —dijo Shizune cuando le vio desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Claro que sí, hasta me imagino la cara de vinagre que pondrá Jiraiya, dirá que es demasiado joven y guapo como para convertirse en abuelo.

Las dos mujeres estallaron en carcajadas, olvidándose de la película.

Cuando llegaron todos los niños a casa fueron recibidos por los amorosos brazos de sus padres y el examen de Orochimaru, que se aseguraba de que volvían enteros.

Minato les preguntó si podía ir a casa de Fugaku. Ellos no encontraron razón para negarle nada.

Madara lo recibió eufórico como siempre, y sin necesidad de que el rubio preguntara, él le dijo que Ku-chan hacía su tarea en su cuarto. Naruto, que lo acompañó todo el camino, se introdujo silenciosamente.

Minato aún no entendía la razón por la que el morenito hacía la tarea el sábado en la tarde. A él le gustaba sentir la adrenalina del domingo en la noche.

Entró al cuarto de su amigo en puntillas, tratando de no hacerse notar. Fugaku estaba enterrado entre una pila de libros, concentrado en escribir.

Minato quiso acercársele por detrás y asustarlo pero el maullido simultáneo de los felinos Uchiha le alertó de su presencia. Itachi y Sasuke saltaron de la cama y ronronearon felices enredados entre sus piernas.

—Sigues haciendo la tarea.

—Ya la terminaré, tú deberías hacerla.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo? —dijo Minato al acercarse a su escritorio y juntando las cabezas. La pregunta hizo que Fugaku levantara su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dispara.

—¿Verdad que tú me dejarás darte un beso como los adultos?

—¿Adultos? ¿Te refieres a… en la boca? —el Uchiha terminó con las mejillas sonrojadas al comprender a qué se refería. Minato asintió furiosamente, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Pero no estamos casados…

—Entonces te casas conmigo —tomó a los nekos y colocándolos sobre la cama, señaló a cada uno diciendo—: Itachi nos casa, Sasuke es tu padrino y Naruto el mío.

Fugaku miró a sus mascotas pidiendo socorro pero ellos hicieron bailar sus colitas, mirándole divertidos. Tendría que salir de esa solo. Dejó salir un suspiro derrotado y entonces Minato supo que lo tenía.

El rubio cerró los ojos y estiró los labios, posando sus manitas en su espalda, esperando a los labios del moreno.

Fugaku le miró con ternura inmensa con vergüenza mezclada, no podía creer que otra vez iba a acceder a sus caprichos. Todo sea por hacer feliz a Minato.

Tomó su carita con una mano y rodeó la pequeña cintura con el brazo libre. Lentamente fue acortando la distancia hasta unir sus labios.

Y fue ahí. Fue ahí, en esas décimas de segundo en las que vieron estrellas tras los párpados cerrados, con los corazones saltando como fuegos artificiales cuyos colores solo ellos dos podían sentir, envueltos en la armonía de una canción que solo ellos podían escuchar.

—Ku-chan, Minato-chan, la cena ya está lista, pueden bajar a co-

Los dos niños pegaron tal brinco que cada uno terminó en la esquina opuesta del cuarto, con los rostros pintados del más escandaloso rojo.

—Idiota, ¿por qué no tocas antes de entrar en la habitación de alguien? —dijo Izuna que venía a espaldas de Madara, dejándole ir un coscorrón que lo dejó tumbado.

Fugaku carraspeó para él mismo y pronto recuperó la compostura.

—Ya bajaremos.

—De acuerdo, tómense su tiempo —acordó Izuna arrastrando a Madara por las escaleras.

Minato no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los Uchiha, y menos a Fugaku cuando se quedaron solos.

En el centro de operaciones Uchiha -la cocina- Madara entraba directamente y sin salvación en una crisis; fuera esta de la mediana edad o una posible posesión demoniaca. Porque mientras el mayor iba de un lado a otro moviendo sus manos descontroladamente y diciendo cosas como "Juro que los vi", "Esa no es edad para que se besen de esa forma", "Yo a su edad era un santo". Izuna, quien terminaba de poner la comida en los platos, solo podía poner como posibles causantes las anteriores hipótesis ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

—¡Basta, Madara! No veo cual es tu alboroto, después de todo tú eres quien siempre ha animado y pervertido a Fugaku, además son cosas de niños, los cuales ya tienen ocho y si bien recuerdo, tú eres uno que antes de cumplir diez vivía jugando con todos "siete minutos en el paraíso" y de los diez años en adelante fuiste caso perdido.

Madara gruñó mientras tomaba los platos para ir a ponerlos en la mesa.

—¡Oye! Fui un niño normal hasta donde se podía, además la perdí a los dieciséis.

—Bueno, yo la perdí a los dieciocho y…

—Desde entonces fuiste caso perdido.

Esta vez fue el turno para gruñir de Izuna. Madara a veces eran tan imposible, y algo le decía a Izuna que su dolor de cabeza apenas iba a comenzar.

—¿Qué perdieron?

Logrando que a los mayores casi les diera un derrame más un posible paro cardiaco, Minato y Fugaku -quienes se habían recuperado del susto anterior- preguntaron en coro, porque parecía algo importante.

—Ah… esto… buu… —Izuna había perdido la capacidad para completar una oración coherente y el maldito de Madara había escapado hacia la cocina dejándolo solo ante la tortura; las preguntas de aquellos dos niños.

—¿Es algo importante? Porque si lo es, le ayudaré a recuperarlo, señor Izuna —dijo Minato adquiriendo su pose de caballero loquito en busca de aventuras y problemas.

Por su parte, Izuna se quedaba sin aire.

—Olvídalo Minato, mis hermanos algunas veces son más distraídos que tú y si esa cosa que perdieron tan jóvenes, todavía no lo han recuperado, pues ya es caso perdido —sentenció Fugaku sentándose a la mesa con elegancia y mirando de reojo a Izuna, quien estaba a un paso de ser más blanco que el mármol.

—¡Madara! —gritó su hermano, ignorando las miradas infantiles y dirigiendo sus pasos con rapidez a la cocina. Donde Madara sostenía sin disimulo la risa que le atacaba—. Maldito, algún día también te haré lo mismo.

—Jajajaja…

El sonido de un plato roto seguido de un quejido dejó al pobre Minato extrañado (porque estaba más acostumbrado a oír primero el "Eres un idiota" de la voz de Orochimaru y luego el quejido de Jiraiya), y tuvo a Fugaku suspirando con pesadez.

—Lamento el desorden, no siempre son así. Más tarde tendré una charla con ellos sobre sus indecorosos comportamientos en la cena de hoy —dijo el Uchiha menor, al tiempo que ponía la servilleta en su regazo y tomaba un sorbo de su soda de una manera muy aristócrata.

Minato solo sonrió.

Y cuando parecía que todos ya estaban en condiciones de empezar a cenar, el timbre sonó, logrando que hasta lo nekos dejaran de comer, claro siendo estos lo únicos que habían probado bocado.

—Madara~ —dijo Izuna

—No, definitivamente no soy tu criado solo porque pones ese tono de voz, hermanito.

—Madara~

Esta vez fue el turno de Fugaku, y ante la mirada de todos los comensales en su persona, Madara se paró de su silla bruscamente y fue abrir la puerta mientras mascullaba miles de maldiciones porque el timbre se había intensificado.

—¡Voy! Créanme que no ganan nada de dinero por tener el maldito dedo en el timbre.

Ante la mirada dorada que le fue dirigida al abrir la puerta, Madara deseó haber visto por la mirilla o de plano no abrir.

—El dedo es de mi pareja y él puede tocar todo lo que yo quiera, que para algo es mío.

—¿El timbre o el dedo de Jiraiya? —preguntó Madara intrigado, para luego ser apartado autoritariamente por su querido empleado, seguido de Jiraiya que disfrutaba del particular humor de su amorcito.

—Vengo por Minato —sentenció Orochimaru lanzándole el abrigo y guantes a Madara, para luego seguir su camino hacia el comedor.

—Ha sido especialmente cruel conmigo —dijo Madara poniendo el abrigo en el perchero y maldiciéndose por no poder decirle algo a su empleado del mes.

—Está de buen humor, tal vez hoy si los niños se acuestan temprano…

—¡No oigo, no oigo! ¡Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!

Jiraiya sonrió con perversión, Oro-chan tenía razón en cuanto a lo divertido que era molestar a Madara.

—Vamos hombre, tú eres un demonio sexual según dicen, y por lo tanto tú eres el indicado para oírme porque Izuna es un santo.

—Donde le digas algo sobre tu vida sexual a mi santo hermano, te mato y de paso me mato yo, porque no quiero imaginarme a mi empleado en "_eso_" contigo.

¿Cómo hacia Izuna para soportar a dos niños? Al menos Jiraiya sabía que Fugaku no causaba tantos problemas.

Cerrando por fin la puerta, Madara y Jiraiya se dirigieron al comedor y justo cuando llegaban, escucharon:

—¡Fugaku y yo nos casaremos!

Ambos niños estaban cogidos de las manos y el pequeño rubio tenía una mirada determinada. El Uchiha pequeño no estaba muy a gusto con la situación, pero no parecía mostrar ánimos de soltar la mano de Minato.

En aquel instante se impuso un silencio mortal y solo los nekos, uno al lado del otro, observaban con cierto interés y sin temor a morir como se desarrollaría aquella escena.

—_Nya~ Y yo que había iniciado un curso online para poder casar a nuestro amo y a Minato-chan_ —dijo Itachi lamiéndose una pata mientras fingía una profunda pena.

—_Que locuras dices, tonto hermano mayor._

_—¿Sobre el curso online?_

_—Nop, hablo sobre que se case nuestro amo. ¿Qué será de nosotros, nya~?_

Con una increíble rapidez, Itachi golpeó a su tonto hermano menor con su cola.

_—¡Pero estás loco, Itachi! Nya~, eso dolió…_ —dijo Sasuke enojado, próximo a morderle la cola a su hermano mayor.

—_Hermanito, si ellos dos se casan, podrás vivir al lado de Naruto por siempre. Por todos los nyanpire, ¿acaso tengo que pensar todo yo?_

Abriendo sus felinos ojos por semejante revelación, Sasuke comenzó a imaginar y a ronronear de contento.

—_Pero da igual, nya~. Estemos preparados; si te digo que corras, corres… ¿listo?_

—_Sí, listo._

Volviendo a los humanos presentes, el primero en romper el silencio fue Jiraiya.

—Minato, no estamos para bromas. Anda, despídete que nos tenemos que ir, tus hermanos nos esperan el auto.

—¡No! Ya dije Fugaku y yo nos casamos y prueba de ello es que nos besamos hace poco, como los adultos.

Dos golpes secos, de dos cuerpos cayendo al piso retumbaron en todo el apartamento.

—Tonto hermano mayor.

—Gran idiota.

Tanto Izuna como Orochimaru se llevaron las manos al rostro, uno masajeándose la frente y otro el puente de la nariz.

—¡Viejo!

—Hermanito.

Los peques se acercaron a los pobres desmayados y movieron sus cuerpos.

—¿Ves? Te dije que esperaras, Minato —dijo Fugaku algo molesto, mientras le daba pequeños empujones al cuerpo de Madara.

—No creí que se iban a desmayar, pensé que a lo mucho nos iban dejar sin cenar y nos mandarían castigados a nuestros cuartos.

Las palabras de Minato causaron un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho de Fugaku, ante la lógica de su futuro esposo. Tic que quedó en segundo plano cuando el morenito vio que Orochimaru se acercaba y no precisamente a felicitarlos. Así que reuniendo todo su valor, se puso entre Minato y el adulto extendiendo sus brazos.

—Vale, nos besamos, tal vez Minato se precipitó pero no se enoje con él, Orochimaru-sama. Al final es todo culpa mía por seguirle la corriente.

Orochimaru alzó una ceja y Fugaku cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, obligado a abrirlos de nuevo cuando se sintió en el aire y vio como Orochimaru le sonreía para luego pasarlo a los brazos de Izuna.

—Minato, apártate del torpe de Jiraiya.

Minato inmediatamente hizo caso y observó como, con su mano libre, Izuna le pasaba a su Oro-chan dos vasos de agua. No pudo evitar reír al ver como el agua era vertida rudamente en los dos desmayados, que volvieron a la vida entre gritos y asustados.

—Lo lógico, par de idiotas, es que nos hubiéramos desmayado Izuna y yo, ¿pero ustedes? Sabiendo todos que son los peores pervertidos que podrán llegar a nacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Orochimaru-sensei —habló Izuna mientras ponía a Fugaku en una de las sillas—. Comenzando porque tú, Madara, ya sabías todo y ahora te vienes hacer el dramático con lo que has gestado.

—Pero, Izu-chan~ ¿por qué tenias que dejar que mi malvado empleado me tirara agua?

—Porque te lo merecías y deja de hacer pucheros, no los hace Fugaku para que los hagas tú.

Madara, ante el enfado de su hermano menor, solo vio alivio en abrazar a Fugaku para que este le consolara.

—Ku-chan~, me han regañado...

—Cálmate, se le pasara pronto y por favor, déjame respirar… cofcof…

No muy lejos, Jiraiya también era regañado y mandado a que diera una vuelta con los niños y volviera más tarde.

—Pero Oro-chan…

—Toda esta locura tendrá solución, además no quiero que Minato y tú terminen enojados solo por no ceder en sus ideales, así que la cena se cancela y mejor la traes… que creo que le hemos dañado la cena a los Uchiha.

—OK, pero no seas duro con Minato, es solo un niño.

—Sí, lo sé, no necesito desmayarme para entenderlo.

—Cariño, que cruel eres conmigo.

—Vete y también te quiero, idiota.

A la final Madara marchó -no sin antes darle un último abrazo a su Ku-chan- junto a Jiraiya. Algo le decía que no quería estar en la charla que seguiría, y donde mínimo aquellos dos terminarían en un elevado estado de mamás gallinas.

Minato y Fugaku quedaron con Izuna y Orochimaru, pero justo antes de que los adultos se reunieran con ellos para hablar, los peques tuvieron una importante conversación.

—Debí detenerte, sabes que a los adultos no les gusta que los niños se besen y mucho menos que se casen.

Sentado en un rincón del sofá, Minato tenía juntas sus piernas y manitos, a la vez que tenía la cabeza gacha para evitar ver el enojo de su amiguito. En el fondo, solo quería decirle que lo sentía y que antes de gritar su idea a los cuatro vientos, en su cabecita había sonado todo tan perfecto.

—Solo quería besarte —habló Minato en un susurro para ser luego sorprendido por la mano del Uchiha sobre las suyas.

—Yo también, pero no quiero que nos separen.

—No sería mala idea.

Un escalofrió recorrió a los niños de pies a cabeza debido a las palabras dichas por Orochimaru.

—¡Oro-chan, fue mi culpa por ver esa película cursi en casa Tsuna-chan! —Minato se paró de un salto para correr y prendarse del pantalón de Orochimaru a un paso de llorar—. N-no lo volveré hacer pero-pero no me lleves lejos de Fugaku…

Orochimaru abrazó rápidamente a Minato y besó su cabecita rubia.

—No llores, sabes que me rompes el corazón que llores Minato, no lo dije en serio.

El peque se aferró a la camisa de su Oro-chan y le miró de reojo, no muy seguro.

Tomando asiento en el sofá donde estaba Izuna abrazando a un Fugaku de ojos cristalinos, Orochimaru sonrió y abrazó un poco más fuerte a Minato.

—¿Sabes? Cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad Minato, yo ya estaba más que enamorado del tonto de Jiraiya. Obviamente lo negaba y cada vez que me decía algo inapropiado, lo mandaba a volar de un puño bien certero o lo dejaba enojado con alguna palabra ingeniosa.

Saliendo de su escondite preferido, Minato alzó su carita y sorbió su nariz para luego sonreír.

—Pues, siguen siendo lo mismo. Jira-chan no te puede decir lo lindo que estás porque lo miras molesto o en el peor de los casos lo mandas a dormir al sofá.

Sonrojado un poco, Orochimaru sonrió de lado y miró otra vez a los Uchiha. Izuna le sonreía y Fugaku le miraba curioso.

—Siempre tengo que ponerle limites, si no se los pongo, siempre terminaré en problemas y sin poderme mover correctamente.

Izuna rio y Fugaku tomó nota de pedirle consejos a Orochimaru-sama para imponerle limites a Minato y no terminar en problemas, y Dios no lo permitiera sin moverse correctamente, aunque esa parte no la entendía bien.

—La cosa es que un día cedí por primera vez, y detrás de ese árbol grande del orfanato, ese idiota y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso y aún puedo recordar toda esa montaña rusa de sensaciones y sentimientos. El me abrazó, yo sentí un calorcito agradable empezar desde mi estómago y expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, junto con pequeñas cosquillas en mis labios.

—¿Y fuegos artificiales? —preguntó Minato haciendo que Fugaku se sonrojara. Los dos adultos rieron.

—Sí, hubo fuegos artificiales que solo nosotros dos sentimos.

—El primer beso es como entrar a un mundo desconocido de maravillas —dijo Izuna para luego ver a los ojos a su pequeño hermanito—. Aunque ya sabemos que el beso de hace poco no es el primero entre ustedes dos, chicos.

Al verse acorralado, Fugaku infló sus mejillas y desvió la mirada mientras decía:

—No sé de qué hablas, Izuna —agradeció mentalmente a Madara por tal técnica de evasión y a los nekos que hacían acto de presencia para buscar mimos.

—Oro-chan no te desvíes, sigue, sigue —dijo Minato emocionado por oír una historia de sus padres, ya que le encantaba oír esa clase de historias. Sin embargo, al ver como el semblante de su Oro-chan se entristecía, supo que algo malo se aproximaba.

—Después de ese beso siempre quisimos más pero estábamos en un lugar con mucha gente y había pocos lugares para estar solos, por lo que un día, mientras hacíamos aseo en el pasillo solo nosotros dos, nos dimos un pequeño y fugaz beso. Sin saber cómo, nos vieron. Se armó un gran problema. En ese entonces, esa clase de cosas no eran bien vistas y a pesar de que prometimos y lloramos, nos separaron. A los pocos días nos llevaron a orfanatos distintos, por un largo años no nos vimos.

Nadie habló, Minato tenia un nudo en la garganta y solo pudo abrazar más fuerte a su Oro-chan.

—Por eso, quita de tu cabecita rubia que te separaré de Fugaku. Lo quieres, lo sé. Pero esa idea de casarse no es algo que se tome a la ligera. Son todavía muy pequeños, incluso para ser novios. Aún les falta pasar por muchas aventuras y cambios… pero si cuando estés en la edad adecuada y vienes a mí, a decirme que todavía quieres a este Uchiha, yo calmaré a Jiraiya y te apoyaré. Pero eso sí, Fugaku… Tú tendrás que hablar por un largo rato a solas conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Orochimaru, Fugaku no se mostró asustado y le observó con esa mirada marca Uchiha, de que lo iba a lograr. Haciéndole notar que Izuna, y en especial ese torpe de Madara, lo estaban criando bien.

—Vale, no me casaré con Fugaku pero Itachi ya ha tomado un curso online para casarnos y no puede retirarse —dijo Minato sobando a Itachi en la cabeza mientras este ronroneaba dormido.

—Bueno, pensaba decirte a ti y a tus hermano todo en la cena de esta noche pero dado que tú anunciaste tu boda primero, la mía quedo de lado.

—¡Oh, Dios santo! —dijo Izuna a la vez que Fugaku se quedaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? No entendí —preguntó Minato tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Orochimaru.

—Que el idiota de Jiraiya me propuso matrimonio ayer, así que pronto nos casaremos, y si a Itachi no le molesta, puede darnos su bendición.

El pequeño rubio saltó del regazo de Orochimaru al suelo y comenzó a saltar y a gritar.

Después de todo sí habría una boda.

Saliendo entre los arbustos, un molesto Naruto observó como su familia estaba cenando mientras a él lo habían dejado solito y solo su noveno -¿o era el décimo- sentido gatuno le dijo sobre venir a echar un vistazo donde Itachi-san y Sasuke-teme.

Y no es que viniera a ver al último, para nada.

—_Nya~, Minato me debe una explicación y una disculpa de muchas croquetas de ramen._

La puerta del patio estaba abierta porque le fue mucho más fácil a Naruto entrar y luego verse derribado por el minino de pelaje azul.

—_Siempre tan distraído, nya~ y luego te tengo que sacar de miles de problemas_ —dijo Sasuke sentándose en sus patas traseras mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza a Naruto con una de sus patas delanteras.

—_¡Nya~! ¡No me pegues_! —Naruto salió rápidamente del alcance del otro neko—. _Ya sabía de tu presencia solo que no vine aquí para tratar contigo, sino con Minato que me dijo que no demoraría y me dejo solito, nya~._

Naruto alzó la cola y cabeza, y marchó ignorando a Sasuke, quien se cabreó inmediatamente por tanta insolencia.

—_Naruto, ni se te ocurra ignorarme, sabes que no me gusta._

_—Pues ya lo estoy haciendo y a mí me encanta ignorarte _—maulló Naruto con un brillo desafiante en sus gatunos ojos.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba preparado para iniciar un comentario ingenioso, pero de la nada sus palabras fueron:

—_Cásate conmigo._

Naruto detuvo su andar y miró sin expresión alguna a Sasuke, quien estaba repasando sílaba por sílaba lo que había dicho.

_—Sasuke, nya~…_

Ante tal presión, vergüenza y ese sentimiento que le acosaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto, Sasuke salió corriendo.

Dejando aún más sorprendido a Naruto.

_—¿Qué es casarse? ¿El teme me habrá dicho torpe en otro idioma? Nya~, luego hablaré con él, yo vine aquí por… ¿A qué vine aquí, nya~?_

Para cuando Sasuke detuvo su carrera y tomó aliento, detrás de él surgió cual amo de las sombras y oscuridad… Itachi.

_—Tonto hermano menor, oí todo. Miau~_

Sasuke solo quiso hacer desaparecer sus nueve vidas en un instante.

Al terminar de llevar los últimos platos a la cocina y dejando a Naruto entretenido con los más pequeños, Fugaku le pidió a Minato que lo acompañara hasta al patio para cerrar la puerta.

—Ya quiero que llegue el día de la boda, quiero ver a Konan con su lindo vestido llevando los anillos y el enorme pastel que seguro habrá, pero por sobretodo lo feliz que estarán mis padres.

—Será un día genial, aunque… ¿sabes? Pensé que ellos ya estaban casados —dijo Fugaku viendo al oscuro jardín, cerciorándose de que no estuvieran sus nekos para luego cerrar la puerta—. Con razón dijo Orochimaru-sama que lo de casarse no es algo que se deba a tomar a la ligera.

—Grrr, vale que ya aprendí mi lección, pero si sigues burlándote, cuando sea adulto canceló nuestra boda a último minuto y me llevo tu auto.

—¿Y quien te asegura que no seré yo quien cancele la boda y me lleve el auto?

Dichas estas palabras, Fugaku se cruzó de brazos y sonrió altivo, haciendo que Minato se cuestionara el porqué de su idea de casarse con tan desesperante Uchiha. La respuesta no tardó en surgir, logrando que su enojo inicial despareciera y luego aquel sentimiento le hiciera sonreír.

—¿Minato, por qué sonríes? —pregunto Fugaku, no muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

El primer consejo de Orochimaru-sama hacía unos minutos fue: "A diferencia de Jiraiya, Minato es adorable y contra lo adorable no se puede combatir, así que mi consejo es que corras por tu vida si es que te lo permite."

—Pues porque te quiero, Uchiha y tú me quieres, ¿cierto?

Y antes de que Fugaku pudiera correr, un rápido beso le mandó a un inevitable knockout.

Sin palabras y a merced del rubio, Fugaku asintió rápidamente; haciendo que Minato le pasara el abrazo por los hombros.

—No permitas que eso nuble tu juicio porque se acercan las vacaciones y nuestro futuro más cercano es ser piratas.

Volviendo a la realidad, Fugaku pasó su mano por los hombros de Minato y sonrió.

—Tus locuras terminaran por volverme igual de loquito que tú pero la vida sin ti, amigo mío, sería muy aburrida.

—Lo mismo digo.

Los peques decidieron volver al interior de la casa justo a tiempo para que Orochimaru e Izuna no levantaran sospechas. Aparte de que les distrajo la llegada de Jiraiya y Madara que presentían que ya no había moros en la costa.

Jiraiya no había podido resistir la tentación de contarle al Uchiha la noticia de su boda, por lo que Orochimaru recibió una montaña de felicitaciones de parte de Madara cuando este hubo puesto un pie en su casa.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso! —exclamaba Madara ciego de entusiasmo, sin dejar escapar a su empleado de la prisión de sus brazos, ignorando los ojos celosos de Jiraiya.

Ni la mejor de las miradas asesinas de Orochimaru podía opacar la euforia del morocho.

—Madara... —intentó decir Izuna, haciéndole ver que asfixiaba a la serpiente.

—¡Será la mejor boda del mundo, te lo prometo! ¡Tú solo dime una fecha y déjalo en mis manos! ¡Se van a casar con anillos y toda la cuestión! ¡Y la luna de miel te va a encantar! —gritó tomando el mando, sonriendo tanto que su brillo cegaba a los presentes—. ¡Llamaré a todo el mundo! ¡Kya! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Izuna, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

Soltó a Orochimaru sin previo aviso y pasó a estrujar a su querido hermano. Izuna bien pudo hacer algo para detenerlo pero no iba a interrumpir su efusividad en ese momento. Él también estaba feliz por los otros, porque la vida seguía sonriéndoles.

Le hizo un gesto a Jiraiya, que todavía miraba preocupado a su futuro esposo incapaz de recuperarse del recién ataque de abrazos. Izuna hizo hincapié en que salieran corriendo de allí, sino Madara volvería a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Las costillas de Izuna eran todo un ejemplo de mártir a los ojos de Orochimaru, que no encontraba su voz debido a la asfixia.

—Minato, despídete de Fugaku y toma a Naruto. Te espero en la puerta —dijo Jiraiya empujando a su pareja rumbo a la salida.

—Sí, ya voy.

Fugaku sonrió milimétricamente cuando vio que Sasuke ponía una carita extraña, escondido cerca la librera, como una mezcla de tristeza y alivio al ver que Naruto se hacía bolita en los brazos de Minato. Itachi estaba a su lado, curiosamente muy feliz.

—Me tengo que ir aunque no quiero. Seguro que a Jira-chan le esperan muchos regaños por haberle contado al señor Madara —el rubio suspiró—. Te veo en clases mañana, ¿sí?

Fugaku asintió. Miró con precaución a todos lados y luego posó sus labios en la mejilla de Minato, por si las moscas.

El otro se sonrojó de una forma tan linda que el morenito por poco y no le da un beso en toda regla en ese preciso instante, pero supo mantener su perfil de caballero y le acompañó hasta la puerta, donde despidió a toda la familia con su mano antes de cerrar.

Ahora tenía que ayudar al pobre Izuna que probablemente estaría a punto de convertirse en una maraca humana por culpa de todos los huesos rotos.

Esto de ser una familia con esos dos no era nada fácil, una tarea muy difícil que solo Fugaku podía llevar a cuestas.

Pero las cosas simplemente parecían mejorar para todos.

Además, él quería ser algún día la persona más importante para Minato. El tiempo se encargaría de decirle lo cierto que su pensamiento estaba.

* * *

** : El día 16 de Enero es el Día Internacional del FugaMina :**

**¡No lo olvides!**


	2. Campanas para Jira y Oro

** : El día 16 de Enero es el Día Internacional del FugaMina :**

**¡No lo olvides!**

* * *

**_Lunes_**

—¿Así que… como te sientes?

Deteniéndose en su labor de doblar la ropa, Orochimaru lanzó una mirada de curiosidad a la nada ante la pregunta vía telefónica de Tsunade.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? —preguntó Orochimaru recibiendo como respuesta un largo suspiro.

—Te casas en seis días hombre, no me digas que estoy adornando mi jardín para que tú termines diciendo que lo cancelen todo un día antes, porque si haces eso te mato, sin más amenazas, y de un golpe te dejo listo.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Orochimaru volvió a doblar la ropa.

—Si eso, pues estoy en la filosofía de que entre menos piense en ese día, mejor.

—¡Ja! Buena suerte con eso porque necesito que cuando puedas vengas a dar un vistazo, no quiero más regaños de tu parte.

—¿Te parece poco que por tu culpa casi se me va de matrimonio mi hombrecito rubio?

—¿Y qué iba a saber yo? Siempre ha visto películas románticas conmigo y nada había pasado.

Orochimaru, entrecerrando sus ojos, tomó el teléfono y lo miró como si el aparato fuera Tsunade, para luego gruñir y ponerlo otra vez en la oreja.

—Mira Tsunade, ningún padre está preparado para que su hijo (¡de ocho años!) le diga que se quiere casar. Si tomé todo de la mejor forma posible, fue porque era lo más adecuado. De tan solo imaginarme que el niño, que esta mañana antes de irse a estudiar, me cogió de sorpresa y me besó la mejilla con una sonrisa, diciéndome que me quería un montón, se case algún día… No es algo que le haga mucha gracia a mi ya de por sí celoso y frio corazón.

La línea quedó en silencio por unos segundos, haciéndole creer que Tsunade había entendido.

—¡Ahora imagina que se casen los bebés y sufre, wuajajaja!

Y allí iba la última vez que Orochimaru confiaba en la humanidad.

—¡Eres una…! ¿Sabes? Te las arreglarás solita con la decoración, y si el día en que me case, no me agrada una minúscula cosa… Estarás muerta sin más amenazas y de un golpe. ¡Ahora me largo, wuajaja!

—¡Orochimaru! ¡No se te ocurra col-!

Orochimaru colgó y lanzó el teléfono al rincón más apartado de la cama, mientras veía el pantalón deportivo de Yahiko y miraba incrédulo el primer roto de los muchos que vendrían en aquella prenda casi que nueva.

—¿Es que los ponen a arrastrarse por todo el patio de juegos? —No muy lejos de allí, Naruto jugaba con su gastado pero querido ratón de juguete, siendo a la vez el confidente de Orochimaru respecto a las labores domesticas—. Dios, gasto más en ropa que en comida y eso es decir mucho.

Apartándose de la cama, Orochimaru fue al closet, dándole tiempo suficiente a Naruto para tomar posesión de la recién lavada y calentita ropa como un buen lugar de tomar una siesta.

—¡Naruto, aléjate la ropa!

El neko pegó un gran brinco del susto y salió del cuarto maullando seguramente del enfado.

Así que la filosofía de la nueva semana se centraba en no pensar en bodas, en pensar en un método para que a Yahiko le durara el pantalón de gimnasia y de que Naruto no dejara pelusas en la ropa recién lavada.

La verdad… parecía luchar contra lo imposible.

**_Miércoles_**

Cerrando la veterinaria temprano, jefe y empleado no se despidieron como era habitual. Ambos rompieron la rutina y caminaron juntos hasta coger un taxi, diciéndole al conductor que los llevara al centro de la ciudad, a uno de los gigantes centros comerciales.

En el camino ninguno habló. Ambos estaban ocupados en sus celulares; cada uno dejando un mensaje, aclarando que se iban a tardar en llegar a casa y que por favor cuidaran a los peques. Pusieron en claro que cuando llegaran a casa, no querían encontrar la cocina en llamas y al mismísimo Satanás queriendo cobrar vida en una olla quemada.

Al llegar a su destino, el Uchiha pagó y luego se adentró junto con Orochimaru hacia el elevador, donde ambos se encontraron susurrando la estúpida pero pegajosa musiquita del elevador.

Al llegar al piso dieciséis, ambos salieron con las puertas del elevador cerrándose tras ellos y dejándolos en el piso de lencería, según anunciaba un gran letrero. Claro está, eran las prendas femeninas.

—¡Mierda, era el once! —dijo Madara mientras observaba un papelito arrugado.

—Dime que el sábado no vamos a morir todos.

Mandara sonrió cual ganador y se llevó el puño al pecho.

—Tranquilo, si eso te atormenta, pediré que cambien las velas de fuegos artificiales por unas normales. Ahora deja mirarme de esa forma tan asesina y vamos, que seguro en el once está la pastelería.

Ya por fin en la pastelería del piso once, Orochimaru se concentraba en lograr que Madara entendiera que una torta de boda no llevaba velas.

—¿Se van a casar pronto? —preguntó el joven pastelero, haciendo que Madara y Orochimaru pararan su discusión y le miraran de una forma no muy agradable.

—¡Que el resto de su pensamiento perezca en las profundidades del infierno! ¡Soy un amigo y jefe que trata de organizar la boda de su querido empleado! ¡Y tú, jovencito, solo ten presente una cosa… Dios me libre de tal castigo!

Un golpe certero mandó a Madara al suelo mientras Orochimaru hablaba con el asustado joven.

—Prepara una enorme torta de bodas, con mucho chocolate de relleno y con dos figuritas de novios para el sábado. Cárgalo a esta tarjeta —dijo Orochimaru extendiendo la tarjeta de Madara—. Y empaca dos de esos postres de arequipe, a mi jefe le encantan y ama comerlos después de que lo dejo inconsciente.

**_Viernes por la mañana…_**

Ya todos los trajes para el día de la boda estaban listos, y a pesar de que fue una locura tomarle la medida a los niños y hasta al propio Jiraiya, por fin los benditos trajes ya estaban terminados. Aunque costara un poco admitirlo, los conocimientos de Tsunade en costura les habían ayudado un montón.

—Todo listo, Orochimaru-sensei —dijo Izuna entrando en el auto después de haber acomodado la última bolsa en su carro.

—Gracias Izuna, has sido mi salvación. A Jiraiya le llamaron por trabajo sin aviso y se tuvo que llevar el carro, y hoy por la mañana era la única oportunidad de reclamarlos.

—Sabes que es un placer ayudarte. Anda, toma tu café mientras conduzco.

—Gracias… pero siento que se me olvida algo.

Durante todo el viaje, Izuna y Orochimaru repasaron cada prenda. Para cuando terminaron, Izuna había llegado a la casa de Orochimaru, quien seguía con el molesto presentimiento y sin averiguar lo que faltaba.

—Tal vez solo son los nervios —dijo Izuna después de dejar el último paquete en casa de Orochimaru, que terminó por darle la razón.

Ambos se despidieron e inmediatamente una llamada entró.

—Esposito mío~

—…

—¿Orochimaru, estás ahí?

—Sí estoy aquí y justo cuando me había acostumbrado al "amorcito" llegas con el "esposito mío".

Al otro lado Jiraiya rio haciendo sonreír a su esposito.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, ya todos los trajes están en casa.

—Genial, me muero por verte en tu traje. Mira que fuiste malo y no me dejaste verte aquel día...

—Tsunade no quería que rompiera la tradición y… ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué paso?

—Te llamo luego.

Todos los malditos trajes estaban excepto el del propio Orochimaru. Mierda, ¿dónde había quedado la filosofía del lunes?

**_Viernes por la noche…_**

—Al menos logré volver en tiempo récord por las escaleras para alcanzar a Izuna e irnos por el traje.

Dicha la travesía, Orochimaru se mandó un trago de lo que fuera que le habían servido y por fin soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

La verdad… Debería estar descansando para la inminente boda, pero había aceptado quién-sabe-cuándo, una despida de soltero o al menos una reunión entre adultos, en un bar donde se vio obligado a llevar una ridícula camiseta roja con la foto de Jiraiya y en forma de corazón; nada más y nada menos que en el pecho. Lo más irreal era que todo el mundo parecía portarla.

—Y todavía no has llegado ni al final —dijo Tsunade llenando su copa y vaciándola en el mismo instante.

—Amo tu ánimo. Ahora ve y embriágate lejos de mí, mira que los Uchiha ya lo hicieron.

—Igual que el idiota de Jiraiya. Mínimo, alguna jovencita lo tiene entretenido.

Si Tsunade era un caso perdido como amiga sobria, embriagada era innombrable.

—Sabía que en algún lío me meterías, pechos planos. Para tu información, solo estaba llamando a Shizune para saber cómo estaban los niños.

—¿Y el pintalabios en tu cuello?

—¡¿Qué?!

Jiraiya se limpió frenéticamente el cuello hasta que vio la mirada burlona de Tsunade.

—¿Ves? Instinto de mujeriego nunca muere.

Justo antes de que ellos se mataran, Orochimaru tomó la mano de su pareja y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle, lejos de aquel lugar. Terminaron abrazados en la mitad de la acera.

—No quería que te tocara toda la locura de esta semana, Oro-chan.

Jiraiya posó sus labios en aquel delicado cuello y dejó un sendero de pequeños besos regados.

—No importa… Bueno, en realidad estoy a un paso de caer por el cansancio y la locura; pero aquí, cerca a ti esposo mío, estoy más que feliz.

—Bien, porque tengo esta maravillosa idea de lárganos de aquí, quitarnos esta camisas y dormir junto a los chicos y nuestro neko.

—Ideas como esas me convencieron de casarme contigo.

—¿En serio? Pensé que era la forma en que te hacía el amor.

—No comiences, pervertido.

**_Sábado_**

—Así que por el poder que me da la ley, los declaro marido y marido. Por favor firmen aquí —Jiraiya y Orochimaru firmaron—. Y los tres testigos por favor firmen aquí —Madara, Izuna y Tsunade firmaron—. Bien, felicidades, ya están casados. Pueden retirarse.

El pequeño anciano despidió a todos de su oficina con una sonrisa, dejándolos en el vacío pasillo con una carpeta de papeles.

—Y por eso era mejor que hubieran aceptado mi oferta de viajar a Canadá —dijo Madara algo molesto por lo informal del asunto.

—No importa, la verdadera boda nos espera en mi jardín, donde será precedida por un neko —dijo Tsunade haciendo sonreír a Jiraiya.

—Mi linda Konan llevará los anillos.

Ante las palabras de su ahora oficial esposo, Orochimaru también sonrió mientras decía:

—Y Minato, Yahiko, Nagato y Fugaku tirarán confeti hasta que el pasto sea de colores.

Los hermanos Madara e Izuna comenzaron a caminar junto a los demás.

—… para luego comer pastel y ver como los niños corren de un lugar a otro con pistolas de agua.

Los recién casados se detuvieron un momento y volvieron a mirar aquel papel donde se confirmaba que estaban unidos ante la ley.

—¿Sabes? No me siento para nada diferente —dijo Jiraiya.

—En realidad, nuestra vida cambió desde que aceptamos vivir juntos y formar un hogar.

—Nop, mi vida cambió el día en que vi a un niño de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y mirada dorada que me enamoró de principio a fin… Aunque los peques fueron un gran cambio, del cual me siento muy feliz y orgulloso.

Sonrojado a más no poder, Orochimaru pasó sus manos por el cuello de Jiraiya y le atrajo a un beso. Cada sensación seguía igual; como aquel calor en todo su cuerpo, las cosquillas en los labios y los juegos artificiales.

Orochimaru se miró frente al espejo, enfundado en su traje. Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo sin motivo y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—El juez será Itachi, no es nada de lo que deba preocuparme —susurró a su reflejo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —dijo Tsunade a sus espaldas, que acomodaba el cuello de su camisa con expresión concentrada.

Su sonrisa se extendió un poco más, esperando que la rubia no lo estuviera mirando. Se dio cuenta de que estaba emocionado debido a que toda su familia estaría presente, todos los ojos estarían posados en él cuando llegase al lado de Jiraiya. Las risas de los niños llegaba a sus oídos y los gritos de Shizune que luchaba por mantenerlos quietos y limpios. Ella no sabía que sus hijos tenían ideas infinitamente más divertidas que esperar sentados.

—Me gusta como has quedado, Jiraiya babeará cuando te vea —comentó Tsunade una vez lo vio impecable. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de contemplar a un Orochimaru vestido tan elegante.

Él solo asintió, con la lengua pegada al paladar.

—¿Te ha gustado como ha quedado la casa?

—Digamos que sí. Sobre todo eso de la alfombra con plumas, algo exagerado pero… bonito.

—¡Hasta yo te puedo arrancar un halago! ¡Sí que estás feliz! —el otro solo se encogió de hombros y la rubia le sonrió con picardía—. ¿Listo? Vamos, empecemos con esta boda para que puedas comenzar cuanto antes tu luna de miel.

En lo que Tsunade y uno de los novios terminaba de prepararse, Nagato salía gateando a toda velocidad. Escapaba de Minato, que luchaba por volver a vestirlo. El diminuto taheño se había deshecho de la camisa y del pantalón, sin mencionar que tenía los pelos de punta. Yahiko se ponía en medio para tenderle una emboscada pero era inútil, Nagato era muy escurridizo.

El bebé soltaba carcajadas en su huida.

De repente, su cabecita chocó contra algo. Miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos dorados de Oro-chan.

—Bapo —alabó Nagato mirándole de cuerpo entero, al tiempo que Orochimaru lo tomaba en sus brazos y volvía a vestirlo.

—Nagato tiene razón, Oro-chan. ¡Estás muy guapo! —dijo Minato acompañado de un silbido, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver.

El pasillo entero quedó en silencio. Fugaku, Shizune, Izuna y Madara se quedaron con la boca abierta al límite.

—Gracias, supongo. ¿Por qué no estabas vestido?

—Nato —dijo Nagato señalando a su hermano mayor, como el causante de todos los males y la explicación de por qué era un desastre.

—¿Con que Minato, eh?

—¡Él se desvistió solito y logró escapar de todos nosotros! ¿La culpa la tengo yo solo por ser el hermano mayor?

—Acostúmbrate, Minato. De ahora en adelante será siempre así —sollozó Madara en su hombro.

Tsunade les miró con rabia y silbó fuerte para que todos le pusieran atención.

—¡Todos dejen de haraganear y muevan sus traseros, los quiero a todos en su posición! ¡Vamos a comenzar esta ceremonia!

—Estás muy sexy, Oro-chan —murmuró Jiraiya por la comisura de sus labios.

—No digas nada que me altere en este momento, idiota.

Habían montado una pequeña carpa, con una alfombra blanca y llena de plumas, dispuesta para los novios, con un arco e Itachi esperándolos en el fondo. El minino tenía ordenados unos documentos en la mesita donde le habían colocado. Las flores eran los detalles principales en ese cuadro, debido a las atenciones de Shizune y la disposición de Tsunade.

Todos se sentaron en sus sillas. Solo quedaron de pie Fugaku y Minato que estaban junto a Itachi. Konan esperaba con las sortijas, deslumbrante por su sonrisa y por su alegría.

Orochimaru apretó fuerte la mano de su esposo cuando enfilaron en la alfombra frente a ellos.

Se miraron como la primera vez, con los ojos llenos de amor.

A sus lados, su familia y amigos, que les acompañaban en uno de los días más maravillosos de sus vidas. El pelinegro agradeció su presencia desde su corazón, a sabiendas de que todos sabían como se sentía sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Nagato aplaudía sin cesar y pronto se les sumaron todos los demás, interrumpiendo la música de fondo y toda la calma, haciendo que la pareja sonriera.

A ellos no les importó.

Porque querían llenar esa boda con las mismas cosas con las que llenaban su vida. Ruidosa y alocada, llena de risas y aplausos.

Al llegar al final, Itachi tocó la primera hoja.

_"Votos"_, preguntaba el neko.

—No había preparado nada pero… —Jiraiya volvió a apretar su mano, tragando saliva—. Orochimaru, eres muy mandón, amargado y cabezón, pero eres mi amorcito —risas—. Amo cada segundo que paso a tu lado, y cuando no estoy a tu lado siempre te pienso, por lo que siempre te tengo conmigo. Admiro todo lo que haces y como me haces sentir cada vez que me miras. Tú y nuestros hijos son la razón por la que me levanto todos los días, y nadie más me podría hacer tan feliz como tú. Sé que te desespero, sé que no soy perfecto, no tienes que decir nada —más risas—, pero te amo y te prometo que te seguiré haciendo feliz.

Konan se acercó a sus padres y el peliblanco tomó el anillo que encajó a la perfección en el dedo de su querido.

—Jiraiya… Eres un desastre ambulante, roncas, tienes los pies helados en la noche, eres un maniático cuando escribes y a veces siento que me vuelvo loco, pero por todas esas cosas es que te quiero en mi día a día y no creo que exista nadie más en el mundo que pueda aguantarme y obedecerme como tú lo haces —carcajada general—. De no ser por ti, mi vida sería aburrida. Gracias a ti es que tenemos a nuestros maravillosos hijos y gracias a ti tenemos estos grandes amigos que nos acompañan y que desean nuestra felicidad. Todo lo que ves es lo que soy y seré tuyo por todas las vidas que nos queden por vivir. Te amo, mi vida.

Esta vez fue Orochimaru quien tomó la sortija y le dio un beso a su nena en la frente, para luego colocar sin problemas el anillo en el dedo de Jiraiya.

Miraron a Itachi, que lanzó la hoja que decía: _"Ahora los declaro marido y marido. ¡Pueden besarse!"_

Jiraiya se inclinó ligeramente y le besó, haciendo que las palmas se alzaran eufóricas en el aire. Minato y Fugaku soltaron tanto confeti que el suelo quedó iluminado con mil colores diferentes.

Los recién casados, tímidos de repente separaron ligeramente sus labios en medio de su abrazo.

Madara sirvió de anfitrión, Tsunade le dejó a pesar de la rivalidad que tenía con el morocho.

Comieron, bebieron, se divirtieron hasta reventar.

Apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Jiraiya, Orochimaru estaba feliz, exhausto y bien acomodado entre los brazos de su esposo, balanceándose al ritmo de la música suave que se oía en el ambiente.

—¿Cansado?

—Un poco —admitió la serpiente que no apartaba los ojos de su sortija.

—Espero que no mucho porque tengo que cumplir, esposito mío.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde quedó lo de dormir junto a los niños y nuestro gato?

—Izuna, Madara y Shizune se han ofrecido a cuidarlos, solo por esta noche, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que Madara les puede hacer algo… pero confío en Izuna y Shizune.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué? —dijo Orochimaru haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Vas a dejar que te encante esta noche con mis indudables dotes de seductor?

—Tal vez, veré hasta donde puedes llegar.

—¿Y si te digo que te amo?

—Ahí sí lo puedo considerar, me gusta esa razón.

—Te amo, Orochimaru —le besó sin dejar de bailar.

—Yo también te amo, idiota.

Su boda estuvo llena de las caritas felices de cada uno de sus hijos, de las miradas alegres de sus amigos.

Llena de Shizune que no sabía como contener a Yahiko, de Tsunade que le hacía expresiones graciosas a Nagato, de los Sasuke y Naruto que ya habían probado el pastel mientras nadie se daba cuenta.

De Minato que les miraba con todo el amor del mundo, de Fugaku que les sonreía con admiración, de Konan luciendo como la flor más bella de la sala, de las exclamaciones apasionadas de Madara…

De Izuna regañando a Madara.

De todo. Llena de momentos agradables, de la cálida mano que sujetaba la suya, de vivir un nuevo día con la frente en alto y la seguridad de que la soledad de su sombra estaba por siempre vencida.

La luna, que asomaba pálida en el horizonte, anunciaba la llegada de la noche. Pero a nuestros Jiraiya y Orochimaru aún les quedaban incontables noches que compartir, uno en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato de lectura y esperamos que los enamore un poquito más del FugaMina.**

**gracias por leer.**


End file.
